klingonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:ghItlh'a'
I can't find an easy way to import the interface, but there's a copy at tlh.wikipedia.org if anyone wants to recreate the Klingon interface for this wiki. Angela talk 13:30, 15 December 2006 (UTC) tlh.wikipedia discussion page Follow this link to the former tlh.wikipedia.com discussion page pab De' vIpoQ Delmu' DIp mojaq vagh je vIrar'a'. pavqu'. --wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 09:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Qaghmey Hov leng ghItlhvaD rarbogh 'oH Hov lengva'D ja' 'e'. :jIyajbe'. qay' nuq? nuqjatlh? -- Lieven 08:55, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::toH! DaH Qagh vISampu'. pIch vIghajbe'. 'ach 'oH vIchoHbej. -- Lieven Proposal for Esperanto translation What about a translation of the entry text in Esperanto? Plus, I have some corrections for the German text: ''this text has moved to the ghItlh'a' by Lieven 14:23, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Now the Esperanto version: '''Bonvenon! Tiu ĉi Wikia originis en 2004 kiel Vikipedio-projekto. La enciklopedio en la klingona lingvo ŝajne ne konformis al la celoj de la Wikimedia Foundation, do la projekto estis haltigita dum la Wikimania 2005. Finfine ĝi translokiĝis en decembro 2006 en sian novan hejmon ĉi tie en la Wikia, kaj nun enhavas artikulojn. La klingona lingvo (tlhIngan Hol en la klingona) estas la konstruita lingvo, kiu estis kreita por la klingonoj de la fiktiva universo de Star Trek. En tiu ĉi Wikia vi povas skribi pri ĉion kondiĉe, ke vi faros ĝin en la klingona. Nia celo estas krei iun similan kiel Vikipedio, t.e. enciklopedio pri ĉiuj temoj, tamen ekskluzive en la klingona lingvo. Por ne-klingonoj kaj komencantoj: Se vi havas iajn demandojn aŭ komentojn, vi povas starigi ilin en nia . Vizitu ankaŭ la kaj kompreneble la direkte. That's all! — André 13:03, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Error on the MainPage Sorry I don't speak any Klingon. There's a typo on the MainPage in the dutch section: Zie hier de Klingon Encyclopedie bij Wikia. Deze in 2004 bij Wikipedia gestarte databank werd in 2005 tijdens Wikimania weer gesloten omdat hij niet binnen de doelstelling van de stichting Wikimedia zou passen. In 2006 is het project verhuisd naar Wikia en 'heet' ondertussen 143 artikelen. '' 'Heet' needs to be changed into 'heeft' If you need any help visit my homepage on the Aeres WikiaWikipedia. -Markvondeegel 09:07, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing it out. I've made that change and also lowered the protected level so registered users can edit it. Angela (talk) 06:17, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::Allright :) Thanks! -Markvondeegel 07:15, 15 August 2007 (UTC) main-page French text I corrected a few mistakes in the French text. Here is the new text : Bienvenue ! Ce Wikia est né dans 2004 en tant que projet de Wikipédia. L'encyclopédie en klingon n'a pas semblé correspondre aux objectifs de la Fondation Wikipedia, et le projet a été fermé pendant le Wikimania 2005. Il a finalement été déplacé en décembre 2006 à sa nouvelle adresse dans le Wikia et contient 143 articles. Le klingon (tlhIngan Hol en Klingon) est la langue construite qui a été développée pour les klingons de l'univers de fiction de Star Trek. Dans ce Wikia, vous pouvez écrire tout ce que vous voulez, tant que c'est rédigé en klingon. Notre objectif est de créer quelque chose qui resemble au Wikipédia , c'est à dire une encyclopédie sur tous les thèmes, toutefois exclusivement dans la langue des klingons. Pour les non-klingons et les débutants : si vous avez des questions ou remarques, vous pouvez les placer dans notre café. Bien sûr, il vaut mieux d'abord regarder directement le manuel de l'encyclopédie klingonne (anglais), et le fichier d'aide. :Thanks. If there are further changes needed, you're welcome to and edit the main page. Angela (talk) 20:44, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Another French correction Er... the main page is locked. So I give here my correction. --Dereckson 21:39, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Dans ce Wikia, vous pouvez écrire tout ce que vous voulez, tant que c'est rédigé en klingon. Notre objectif est de créer quelque chose qui ressemble au Wikipédia, c'est à dire une encyclopédie sur tous les thèmes, toutefois exclusivement dans la langue des klingons. Link to dictionary Why there is not a lin to the dictonary] in the main page? 02:14, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Klingon letter at Wikipedia logo to be removed Hi! The current Wikipedia logo contains the Klingon letter "r", but it is going to be removed, see this page. There is a chance to remain a letter at the backside, but if there is no SVG letter at Wikimedia Commons, this is unlikely. Please create an SVG image of one letter to include at the new logo! Proposal for hindi translation I've been working on a hindi translation of the main page : 'आपका स्वागत है !''' यह विकि, एक विकिपीडिया के रूप में जा बनाया था । लेकिन, इस klingon विश्वकोश, विकिपीडिया के लिए उपयुक्त नहीं था । Wikimania के बाद, यह विकि बंद था और यहां, विकिअ में, विस्थापित था और अब klingon विकिपीडिया को 222 लेखों हैं ॥ klingon भाषा एक "conlang" है (klingon भाषा में : tlhIngan Hol), Star Trek के लिए klingon बनाया गया था । इस विकिअ में, आप हर तरह की बातें लिख सकते हैं, लेकिन यह klingon से लिख जा चाहिये । हमारा लक्ष्य विकिपेदिअ की तरह बनता है यानी एक विश्वकोश सब कुछ के बारे में, लेकिन klingon में । Non-klingon वक्ताओं और beginners के लिए, यदि आपके पस प्रश्न हैं, हमारा फ़ोरुं में एक मेसज लिख सकते हैं । यह भी देखें : "A guide to the Klingon Encyclopedia" और सब "Help files" ॥ Unfortunately, hindi is not at all my mother tongue, so I can not guarantee that it doesn't contain mistakes... Vic44 (talk) 18:21, March 28, 2016 (UTC)